Lágrimas
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Post Grave Danger]... ¿Una ilusión? ¿Una verdad?... ¿La mente de Nick o la realidad? [Snicker?]...


_**Lágrimas**_

N/A: _(LadyRocket repite mil y una veces 'Soy GSR por siempre')_Bueno aqui esta un desafío mas de Andry... Y algo que a Tina y a Paly **si** les gustará leer.  
Ubicación: Escena perdida de Grave Danger Volumen 1 & 2. Te darás cuenta dónde va. _:p_  
Dedicatoria: a mis asesinas que me perdonaron la vida (Pals y Tina). A Lauchita que es, Lauchita...

* * *

-Vos me salvaste- la voz que recorrió la habitación era un susurro.  
Ella, que se había dado por vencida ante el sueño, pronto abrió los ojos.  
-¿Nick?- dijo ella, acercándose a la cama, el cuarto de hospital seguía a oscuras.  
-¿Qué tiene que haber alguien mas en el cuarto?- dijo él, en su debilidad aún se oía ese tono tan Nicky.  
-¿Cómo te sentís?  
-Libre- una sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Mejor- ella acercó una silla a la cama  
-Escuché a Cath, se lo contaba a mamá… Ellas creían que yo dormía…  
-¿Qué escuchaste Nick?- su voz se notaba alarmada, quizás era algo que ella tampoco sabia.  
-Que me salvaste, Sara- dijo él, sus ojos cerrados, escondiendo las lágrimas que querían salir.  
-Todos lo hicimos. Cada uno hizo lo que pudo y…  
-Vos llegaste a la conclusión… vos, vos sabías donde era. Eso es lo que Catherine contaba, vos…  
-Uní información nada mas- Sara sonrió, la luz que entraba por la ventana se refleja en tres cuartos de su cara y Nick le sonrió también.  
-Gracias.  
-No tenes porque…  
-Si, si tengo...- otra vez él volvió a cerrar los ojos "Maldita sea¿no podes llorar en otro momento?" le dijo su mente.  
-¿Queres que llame…?- Sara comenzó a decir, pero él la interrumpió:  
-No, esta bien.  
-Físicamente hablando… ¿te duele algo?  
-Todo… Pero al menos lo _siento_, antes…- otra vez su voz se perdió en su garganta y lágrimas quisieron llegar a sus mejillas. Con más fuerza que antes, él cerró los ojos y frunció en entrecejo.  
Una caricia lo tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que todas sus facciones se relajen.  
-Quizás es mejor dejarlas salir- dijo ella, mientras recorría con suavidad una mejilla de Nick.  
Él no respondió, no se fiaba de su voz, no creía poder articular palabras.  
-Nick…- Sara se acercó un poco más-… Estoy aquí, para vos.  
Él entre abrió los ojos, quería ver a Sara, quería ver que esto no era un sueño. Que realmente estaba en el hospital, que realmente Sara lo estaba acariciando… Que no todo era un despiadado juego de su propia imaginación dentro de la caja…  
Lágrimas. No las pudo detener esta vez. Estaban ahí, causaban que el hermoso rostro frente a él se viese nublado y bajaban mojando su propia cara. Nick se sintió avergonzado.  
-Estoy bien… Yo…  
-Shh…- ella interrumpió-… dejalas correr.  
Él entonces volvió a cerrar los ojos, y sintió como la mano que antes se había quedado quieta en su mejilla ahora se movía. Y, acompañada por otra mano, limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara, todas y cada una. Como queriendo así evitar la pena, el recuerdo, el dolor…  
Despacio, como si fuese una titánica tarea, él volvió a abrir los ojos. Y la encontró a ella, sutilmente inclinada contra él, con la vista perdida en alguna ultima lágrima que acababa de caer.  
-Sara…- dijo, con una voz demasiado segura que ni él reconoció.  
Ella no respondió. Ahí todo tembló para él. Creyó que se había vuelto loco, que estaba imaginando todo, que nada era real, que Sara…  
-Abrí los ojos, Nick- ella. Era ella. Él lo sabía. El no se confundía esa voz. No la de ella .  
Y abrió los ojos, aún a riesgo de encontrarse con la caja cerrada y de que todo había sido un sueño. Un perfecto sueño.

-…Hey- dijo ella, sonrisa en sus labios, brillo en sus ojos.  
-…besame…- dijo él, como un deseo perdido que sin permiso escapó de su boca. Y se arrepintió, cuando ya no vio la sonrisa en los labios de ella.  
Iba a decir algo, pero una respiración es su cara, más cerca que antes, lo detuvo:  
-Okey- dijo Sara. Y lo besó.

* * *

_... ¿que tal esas imagenes en la mente, señoritas? ..._  
Bueno, esto seguirá, cuando sigan otras cosas... Pero seguirá...  
Mientras, tengo ganas de leer que les pareció... 


End file.
